The contractor shall conduct surveillance for influenza activity during the contract year. The surveillance activites during the contract year. The surveillance activities should contain, but not be limited to: Selection of ambularoty site with maximal "catchment area".; Obtain cultures on one day of each week from 20 children with febrile respiratory illness and inoculate into eggs within 24 hours for influenza virus isolation.; Maintain record of total weekly clinical visits and on day of collection determine proportion of children with respiratory illness.; The contracor should also be prepared to: Evaluate licensed vaccines in pediatric population.; Evaluate and follow-up experimental vaccines in adult/pediatric population.